Killing Me Softly
by X-Bride
Summary: Dark loves it when Krad calls him 'my angel', but Dark and Krad are together for one last time, a time where hatred is absent, but at a price. The ultimate price. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Killing Me Softly**

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel in any way whatsoever Please send reviews! They make me happy and inspire me...so does cheesecake, but that's another story entirely. Also this is a Dark/Krad story, so if you don't like, don't read. Flames will be ignored!

Midnight. The shy moon peeked out from the erect and solitary pine trees, hanging low as if its gentle rays wished to caress the chimneys and frolic upon the many rooftops of Tokyo. The sky was bare, cold and starless. The streets were still and silent, except for the distant sound of a barking dog.

The monumental shadow of a young man covered a lonely balcony of an abandoned home that was rumored to be haunted. Nobody believed it, for many thought of the rumor to be an old wives tale. The shadow was black as ebony, just as the leather attire worn by the person flying in the air, passed the stain-glassed windows of the nearby cathedral.

'Hey, I don't always need wings to fly,' Dark thought to himself before opening the Victorian window with a loud _creeeak._ "Damn, someone might hear me...or see me!" Dark whispered, looking angry with himself more than anyone else.

"Too late, dear Dark." A soft, yet menacing voice cracked the golden silence that embraced Dark when he jumped through the window and shut it without a sound. A pair of thin, strong arms wrapped around Dark's neck and shoulders, tenderly caressing his chin all the way to his burning cheeks. "You are the farthest thing from a silent mouse." The breath of the person whom Dark knew was behind him brushed against the skin of his ear. Dark tried to hold in a small gasp, but two thin and cold fingers slid into his warm mouth, preventing him from closing his mouth.

"K-Krad..." Dark said, licking Krad's fingers as if they were pure chocolate. Only a white and crimson robe of many ribbons hung from Krad's lithe body. The thief got a glimpse of him outlined by a strand of moonlight leaking from the crevice of the window. Beautiful...that was the only word Dark's mind could muster to think of.

Krad moved his free hand from Dark's arm down to his stomach, roaming his hand to and fro to rub teasingly. Dark let out a cry that begged Krad to continue by all means.

"I believe you are enjoying this, my friend," Krad said, gently biting Dark's ear, making him shake with anticipation.

"Y-You are not my friend, Krad!" Dark snapped, trying to break away from the golden-haired angel he secretly yearned for.

"Oh?" Krad giggled mockingly. "You don't like the word "friend"? How about "my angel" or "my love"?" Then Krad slipped his hand under Dark's shirt and began to stroke his stomach so soothingly, like silk. It felt of hot flames, like every vein was pumping lava through the slender thief's body. "You love this, my _angel_." Dark's breathing became more rapid, much heavier as he tried so hard not to let a moan escape his lips. "Do you want more, my _love_?"

"Stop it..." Dark said. The feeling in his legs started to give out. "No amount of words can make me succumb to you, Krad."

"I begged to differ," Krad replied quietly. Turning the thief around seductively, Krad captured Dark's lips in a chaste kiss, which electrified both their senses to a radical sensation. Krad licked the thief's lips to gain entrance, and Dark moaned into the soft kiss, letting his defenses go down for once. He felt so good, a feeling only Krad could please. Dark wanted to be in the arms of this lovely being. Who knows? Krad could impress Dark with a few new things in the dark of the night.

"Tell me," Dark said between kiss after flaming kiss, "do you love me?"

"I can show you then you can decide for yourself," Krad smiled, placing a small peck on Dark's nose. Dark could see the dazzling glow of the white-winged angel's eyes, how beautiful they were, shunning out all other brightness in the darkness. Not only were they beautiful, they were clouded by a thickness of trust, lust, and love. Dark needed him, though he would never say anything. Krad knew...he knew without spoken and shared words.

Krad took Dark's hand and kissed it; Dark started to kiss Krad's fingers that held his hand. Bumping foreheads, their noses brushing against one another's; they wanted each other. However, they knew this would be the first and last night they could have each other. Dark realized this first, so he averted his eyes and a sad look crept upon his face, making him look so gorgeous to Krad. He wanted...he needed...him.

Krad rested his head on Dark's exposed shoulder, allowing long locks of gold hair fall onto Dark's lightly tanned skin. The two angels allowed their wings to release, black and white feathers falling around them.

"The hours are wasting," Dark whispered.

"I'll show you how much I love you," Krad said, nibbling on the nape of Dark's neck, making him throw his head back, giving Krad better access to more exposed, virgin skin. "Will you?"

"Yes."

They shared a long gaze. The fading moonlight outlining their smiles as both smashed their mouths together in a deep, passionate kiss. They held each other tightly, making their way to an empty bedroom down the dusty hallway, never letting go of each other even for the slightest second.

TBC...

**Yeah, I'm evil letting the chapter end there! But cliff hangers encourage readers to read further, right? Right! If I get plenty of reviews, there will be a mind blowing chapter (If I can write that well), Promise! This was my first lemon fanfic, so be nice !**


	2. Killing Me Softly II

**Killing Me Softly**

**Hey, everyone! TA-DA! I now have the chapter everyone has waited for! Sorry I haven't updated earlier...I've been very busy and all that jazz, whatever. :p Thank you to all my faithful reviewers! I appreciate all of your feedback! **

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy the new chapter, oh, and send reviews too!**

As the rounded a new dusty corner, right next to an abandoned bedroom, Dark and Krad pulled away from each other in unison, a serene look spread across each of the angel's faces.

"I love you," Dark whispered, placing a small kiss on Krad's silky lips, which made Krad blush. Dark thought that was absolutely adorable. Krad eyes closed for a moment and Dark did not know why. After a brief minute, Dark knew why but it was too late. Dark snapped his head back and gasped lightly as Krad's hands roamed up his shirt to caress his smooth back.

"Me too," Krad replied, reclaiming Dark's mouth in a gentle kiss. Unknowing to them both, they already made their way into the room and right in front of the bed. Both angels' wings illuminated in the dim moonlight that leaked through the crevices of the long windows of fogged glass; however, the heat that was developed between them felt like they were plunging into the sun at a billion miles per hour without any means of stopping.

Heat.

White Heat.

They fell on top of one another as Dark pulled Krad down onto the bed with him, giggling. The soft fabric of the bed made Dark forget they were in a very archaic mansion. The walls were smooth but smelled like dead roses of long since, but that only made the two beings more seduced in their surrounding as well as each other.

After a deep kiss that ended in passion too great to describe in words, Dark and Krad gazed into each other's eyes-amethyst to gold, gold to amethyst- sharing thoughts that did not have to be graced in words...just feelings and golden silence they held. Krad leaned over to kiss Dark's temple softly, then did something that stopped Dark's heartbeat in its tracks, causing him to become very aroused.

"You're beautiful," Krad whispered smoothly into Dark's ear, breaking the silence before nibbling on the thief's earlobe, licking it like a lollipop then blowing gently into his ear, causing Dark to shutter under Krad. Dark allowed his head to fall back against the fluffy, large pillows, exposing smooth, virgin skin just begging to be touched.

"I know I am," Dark grinned, trying to excite the white angel even more.

"Confident aren't we?" Krad said, leaning in closer to Dark's face with the grace of a feline on the hunt. "My angel." God, Dark loved it when Krad called him that. He thought it strange and childish, but sometimes the silliest things can mean the most loved. Krad kissed Dark fully, not showing any mercy whatsoever. Dark moaned into the kiss from the back of his throat as Krad's tongue ravished Dark's mouth. A trail of kisses-wet, soft, hard, chaste-were spread across Dark's jaw line, down to his neck, and stopping at the crook of his neck. Krad reluctantly pulled away for a moment, a cunning look in his eyes which gave him away.

Dark knew what was to happen next, and he was more ready than ever. Krad, silently and without taking his eyes off Dark, began to unbutton his black shirt with long, cold fingers of white. Dark started on Krad's garment, which had many buttons and ribbons, but he didn't care. Soon, their shirts were off, and Dark wrapped his arms around Krad's neck while Krad unzipped Dark's leather pants, feeling how excited Dark was becoming. Soon, after many kisses and hugs, the two being enveloped each other in their wings, naked and free.

Now, they were each other's guardian angels in the dark of the night.

Dark felt safe in Krad's arms, his smile, his long golden hair draping around his slender frame, matching his deep pools of gold and yellow.

"I love you so much, my angel," Krad said, kissing Dark's neck. "So much, I could die a thousand deaths."

"No amount of my tears can show you how much pain my heart feels when I think of you," Dark replied, his hand caressing Krad's lower stomach. "That's how much I love you." Krad kissed Dark again and again, and Dark could taste both of their tears trailing down into their kisses. Then, Krad climbed on top of the black angel, spreading his body all over him, feeling the heat of skin on skin. Their wings created a canopy of black and white, beautiful yet mysterious, like a forest of memories and questions, a cage belonging to just the two of them.

"I want you," Krad said sweetly, with a hint of deep passion in between each word. "Let me show you how much I yearn for you, how much I love you."

Dark nodded, lying back and at last succumbing to his other half, his lover.

From the next house over, it seemed like a party was taking place, even though it was very late. The DJ could be heard saying that he was playing a slow song. The song was "Killing Me Softly", a lovely and touching song that could be heard from the room where the scent of dead roses was abundant. Dark felt like melting under the touched of Krad, but most of all, the intense feeling of unlimited ardor of feeling Krad inside him, pushing, thrusting softly, quickly, just enough to make Dark scream out his name when he came together with Krad. His eyes saw a blinding white flash when their passion peaked so far that both collapsed in each other's arms. Out of breath, Dark rolled over, meeting Krad's weak and tired eyes, half closed. Dark kissed his forehead and held his head against his damp chest, beads of sweat lubricating their heated bodies.

The song was still heard as the two beings began to drift off to sleep before Krad whispered in barely audible voice, "You will always be in my heart. I hope you will ever forgive me, my love."

As the moon disappeared behind the dismal clouds for the last time, the party seemed to die down on the music and shouts of excitement, the house grew quiet as though the merriment had been shut off like a light switch. Within that dieing echo of noise, there was a quick, sharp sound of a cough, a cough so weak and feeble that there was only one. There was another sound, a sound that rivaled the horror the cough produced, a whine of pain and a stabbing noise, very faint but probably the most powerful sound out of the three. A circle of red strands stained the white sheets from all angels as well as the old wooden floor. Black fell, white followed in red. The tears flowed as the deed to dying in the absence of hatred was carried out.

The sun rise came late the next morning.

About thirty policemen surrounded the old house with the grand balcony. One officer, very young, who was inside the house where the tragedy happened, bowed his head solemnly. Another policeman asked what the matter was, but the officer only said this: "This mansion isn't haunted...just haunted with tragedy." The next orders were to remove the bodies which were both dresses in tattered, bloody clothes of black and white pants, shirts, and scars on the backs, as if something large could spread from inside them. The officer made the sign of the cross, and walked out of the room that reeked of blood that covered the stench of dead roses.

"Sir, what do we say what happened here to the reporters who have come from the paper?" one policeman asked the young officer sadly. "A murder? Suicide? Rape? Kidnapping?"

"Tell them the truth," the officer replied with no emotion in his answer. "Tell them the causes of these two deaths are unknown."

"Yes, sir." When the other policeman left the room, the officer looked into the dusty corner of the dim room and saw a blade stained in dried blood, red and shiny. "Tell them the truth...yes; tell them the horror, not the truth. There is no truth, just sadness, just horror."

The next day, the newspaper was picked up by Daisuke on his front step. The story on the front page told it all, told him his life would never be the same again, and he knew Satoshi was also reading this right now. The story was one line long, and Daisuke could feel Satoshi's heartbeats as well as his quickening pulse and oncoming tears thought they were miles apart. They now knew it was over.

DARK AND KRAD ARE DEAD.

**Yeah, that's the end. Could anybody catch the symbolism in the story? I hope so! If any of you are confused, I suggest going back and reading carefully about how they died. I hope this was good, remember this was my very first lemon fic so please be nice! It took me a lot of courage and thinking to write this! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it! See 'ya later! XDD **


End file.
